


Dearest Cronus

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans Kankri Vantas, eridan is only there for like, fem kankri, two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: trans kankri gets kicked out and beated for being trans and cronus helps her
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 7





	Dearest Cronus

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention and his heart began to thump heavily in his chest. It was from her, his Kanni. She’d said she was sending him a note but he hadn't been expecting it so soon. He discards the rest of the mail onto the kitchen counter for later and rips open the note eagerly. 

_ Dearest Cronus, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I’m not really sure what to write, for once I believe I am at a loss for words. Though I will say I can't wait until summer so I can meet you in person. I’ve been counting down the days. As cheesy as that is. My dad still hasn’t found out thankfully, he would probably kick me out if he knew. Though I suppose I could always move in with you if it happened, so I’m grateful I would have a place to go if worse comes to worse.  _

_ Moving on from that topic though, I hope you’ve been well in the time it took this to reach you. (Note-I know how you’ve been because we speak everyday through pesterchum.) I do wish pesterchum would implement voice chatting though. I often find myself wondering what you sound like. I am glad to know what you look like but in the late hours I find myself imagining your voice. _

The next part is scribbled out enough that you can't read it, the last line being  _ I love you Cronus, no matter what happens Im glad to have met you. _

It makes dread sink heavy in your stomach, especially since its been a few days since you last heard from kanni. You pick up your phone and open pesterchum sending her yet another message. “Hey Kanni, I’d really appreciate an answer doll. You’re startin’ to scare me.”

The hours pass and day turns into night with no response from her. Your anxiety is at an all time high, mind whirling with every horrible thing that possibly could have happened to her.

At around midnight theres a frantic knock on the front door. Eridan stirs on the couch and you frown at him. “Hey its okay kid go back to sleep.” He nods and curls up under the blanket again. 

You open the door to a familiar face that makes you freeze and gape in slight shock. “I- Kanni?” she smiles tiredly at you and nods. Her hair is a mess and theres a cut on her cheek. She has a black eye and it looks like her leg is injured. “Jesus what happened doll? Come on inside.”

He takes her bags and helps her inside, letting her lean on him heavily. “My dad found out about the dresses and stuff. Someone from school told him.” 

A low growl leaves Cronus. “Fucking bastard. Your dad did this to you?”

She nods, “Because I was born a boy and if I think I’m a girl then clearly something is horribly wrong with me and I need to be beaten.” The disdain is clear in her voice, anger and… and hurt. It made him want to go find her dad and give him a piece of his mind. “I just… I thought I could finally be myself at college.”

Cronus nods and guides her to sit at the kitchen table. “It’s okay doll. You’re here now, and you’re safe as a bonus.”

She takes a deep breath nodding. “Nothings broken and nothing needs stitches. I just...I just wanna clean up and cuddle if thats okay?”

He nods, “Yeah of course doll. You can wear some of my clothes.” and leads her to the bathroom. “Turn right for hot and left for cold. The knob pulls out to start it. Use whatever soap you want and ill be right back with some clothes.”

She nods and, once he leaves, starts stripping to get into the shower. The hot water feels heavenly against her bruised skin and sore muscles. A quiet moan leaves her as she relaxes, leaning against the tiled wall. Theres a gentle knock at the door, “Doll? I’ve got a shirt and I found a pair of leggings that should fit you. Can I come in or should I just leave em out here?”

A smile graces her face and she ducks her head slightly. Warmed that he even asked. “You can come in Cronus. Thank you for asking.”

The door opens and she looks over just to see Cronus shielding his eyes with one hand as he sets the clothes on the counter with the other. She giggles softly, “A true gentleman.”

“Course, I wouldn’t wanna make you uncomfortable baby doll. You mean the world to me, I’m not about to ruin that.”

He leaves with a little wave and she sinks back under the hot water. 


End file.
